


Formal Dress Uniform

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T'Pol attends a Superhero/Supervillain theme party for Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formal Dress Uniform

T'Pol prepared herself before entering the mess hall, not really wanting to be there, but having been instructed by the Captain to attend. She was frankly mystified by the insistence of having a themed costume party for this occasion and not knowing what constituted as dressing up as a Superhero or Supervillain had chosen to wear her formal dress uniform. It consisted of a skin-tight blue catsuit, with a yellow belt, a red cape flowing behind her, and as she stepped into the mess hall she overheard several crewmen admiring her "super woman" costume and briefly wondered if the crewmen were intending to compliment her abilities. With time though, it became obvious that they thought she was dressed up as one of these superheroes, in spite of the fact that she had no idea how one of them would dress. Knowing her friend Malcolm would be able to explain it to her, she looked for him and sees him across the room, dressed in a peculiar outfit.

T'Pol looked him up and down, somewhat puzzled by his appearance. Malcolm was wearing knee high black boots, green stockings, a skin- tight red one piece brief/tank top outfit with a bright yellow R over his heart, a big yellow belt, elbow length black gloves, a black mask over his eyes and a long yellow cape hanging off his shoulders. She wondered how he had known what someone of his rank, his position and his family background would wear to formal occasions on Vulcan.

"Lieutenant." T'Pol greeted him, inclining her head slightly in respect.

"Sub-commander," Malcolm replied, looking her up and down, "I thought you were intending to come in your dress uniform, did the Captain order you to get into the spirit of things as well?"

"What do you mean?" T'Pol frowned, "this is my dress uniform. I thought it would be an acceptable alternative to coming as a superhero to this... gathering for the Terran holiday of Halloween."

"That's your dress uniform?"

"Yes, just as yours is a version of the dress uniform for Sub- lieutenants assigned to the protection of Vulcan, the usual cape being the same green as your stockings, but since your family is well-known and prominent the yellow cape you chose to wear is very appropriate, especially when paired with the monogram of the first initial of your last name on your chest."

"This resembles a dress uniform used on Vulcan?" Malcolm squeaked, hardly able to believe it, but knowing that T'Pol would never 'pull his leg.'

"Yes, it does."

"Oh, well, it's also something a superhero would wear in one of those comic books Commander Tucker is always reading. They all wore colourful, usually skin-tight outfits, with and without capes, sometimes with accessories like Hoshi's lariat." Malcolm explained, pointing to Hoshi who was dressed in a Wonder Woman costume.

"I'm dressed as Robin, who was the sidekick and assistant to a superhero named Batman. Unlike most superheroes, they didn't have special abilities, just a lot of technology and fighting skills to help them defeat the villains they came across. The Captain is dressed as Batman, that's him over there in the black cape, and full face mask."

T'Pol turned and looked the man over, noticing the black knee high boots, the silver grey of the stockings and shirt, the bright yellow belt, the yellow oval on the chest with a silhouette of a bat, black elbow length gloves, the long black cowl that covered the captain's head with bat ears on either side, and the mask covering three quarters of his face.

"I see. So, you did not intend to dress in a formal Vulcan outfit?" T'Pol asked.

"No, I did not." Malcolm confirmed. "This is what Robin apparently wore when he helped Batman fight crime, I didn't even know that it was also a formal wear Vulcan outfit."

"Interesting. While I am here, perhaps you could explain why it is that the crew keep referring to me as super woman."

"Well, Sub-commander it's like this, one of the comic book heroes, Superman, dressed much like that. He went flying about in skin tight blue spandex, yellow belt and long red cape. In fact, the only thing you need to complete the look would be red panties on the outside of your outfit."

"Like the ones you are wearing?" T'Pol inquired with raised eyebrow, somewhat concerned by the way the lieutenant was turning bright red.

"Yes, I suppose so." Malcolm replied, spluttering with embarrassment.

T'Pol nodded and looked around at the various outfits, noticing how many of them were similar to other Vulcan formal wear outfits and resolving to look into the coincidence soon. "If you will pardon me, I will go get some red panties to put on over what I am wearing so as to fit into the theme a little better."

Malcolm grinned, "I look forward to it."

"Until then, perhaps you should go join your superhero." T'Pol suggested, indicating the Captain.

"I will."


End file.
